Castlevania Timeline
Konami's Castlevania Serie erschien 1986 in Japan für Nintendos Famicom Disk System unter dem Namen Akumajo Dracula, bei seinem erscheinen im Westen, erhielt der Titel den Namen Castlevania. Die Geschichte war anfangs relativ simpel. Ein Nachfahre des Vampirjägerclans, der Belmonts, nimmt sich eine legendäre Peitsche (die später unter dem Namen Vampire Killer bekannt wurde) und macht sich auf den "Prinzen der Dunkelheit" (Dracula) zu stoppen, der ganz Europa bedroht. Spätere Teile hatten eine tiefgehendere Geschichte. 2002, kurz vor dem Release von Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, postete Konami eine Chronologie der Castlevania Reihe auf der offiziellen Website des Spiels. In der Liste wurden einige Teile ausgelassen und zwar: Castlevania Legends, Castlevania: Circle of the Moon, Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness und Castlevania 64. Beim Release von Portrait of Ruin, wurden jedoch Circle of the Moon, Legacy of Darkness und Castlevania 64 wieder in die Timeline aufgenommen und die Frage, wo die Belmonts während dieser Zeit waren, bleibt weiterhin bestehen. Warum Legends weiterhin ausgelassen wurde, die anderen aber wieder aufgenommen wurden, ist unklar. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass viele Teammitglieder, die an Portraits of Ruin arbeiteten, auch an den anderen drei Titeln gearbeitet haben. Unter den Fans, gab es viele Diskussionen um die Änderungen, weswegen sie gemacht wurden und wie sie sich auf die Reihe auswirken. Eine Überlegung ist, dass die Änderungen gemacht wurden, um die Timeline zu "bereinigen", indem man neuere Spiele entfernt, deren Geschichten und Orte im Konflikt zu älteren Teilen stehen. Konami of America entfernte die vier Spiele in ihrer Castlevania Xtreme Desktop Timeline ebenfalls, jedoch erkannten sie dort Circle of the Moon weiterhin an. Seit dem Release von Portrait of Ruin, gilt nur noch Legends als nicht Kanon. Konami of Europe hat keine offizielle Timeline veröffentlicht. Für gewöhnlich benutzen Fans hier die japanische Timeline. Das 2010er Spiel Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, für die XBox 360 und PlayStation 3, ist ein Reboot der Serie, weswegen es nicht zur bisherigen Castlevania Geschichte zählt. Zur Geschichte von diesem Spiel, siehe der Artikel zum Spiel. Timeline ACHTUNG SPOILER! 11tes Jahrhundert *'1094': (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) Es war im 11ten Jahrhundert, die Monarchien schwächelten und lokale Lords gewannen an Macht. Die ersten Ritter beschützten lediglich die Reiche ihrer Herren, doch mit den Reformen des späten 11ten Jahrhunderts, begannen sie auch den Frieden zu schützen. Sie kämpften gegen die Häretiker und für Gott. Es gab einen Orden, vom dem gesagt wurde, er sei unbesiegbar. Und der Grund dafür waren zwei Männer: Leon Belmont, ein Baron, der sich vor nichts und niemanden fürchtete und Kampffähigkeiten, denen niemand ebenbürtig war. Und sein Freund Mathias Cronqvist, ein genialer Taktiker, dessen Bildung, ihn in einer Gesellschaft von Analphaten, zu einer Ausnahme machten. Sie vertrauten einander voll und ganz und es verband sie eine lange Freundschaft. Doch eines Tages, als Mathias von einer erfolgreichen Kampagne zurückkehrte, erhielt er die Nachricht vom plötzlichen Tod seiner Frau. Er verfiel darauf in tiefen Kummer und wurde bettlägrig. Ein Jahr ist seit dem vergangen und dank Leon's Bemühungen, blieb der Orden weiterhin unbesiegt. Jedoch tauchte plötzlich eine Armee von Monstern in Leons Gebiet auf. Da zu dieser Zeit auch die Kreuzzüge stattfanden, war die Kirche nur an der Bekämpfung von Ketzern, nicht aber an der Bekämpfung von Monstern interessiert. Es war verboten, nicht genehmigte Schlachten zu führen, weswegen Leon um die Genehmigung bat, sich an den Monstern zu rächen, doch die Kirche schlug seine Bitte aus. Eine Nachts kämpfte sich Mathias aus dem Bett, um Leon zu sagen, dass die Monster mit einem Vampir in Verbindung stehen, der in einem Schloß im Wald, namens 'Eternal Night', lebt. Auch sagte er Leon, dass seine Verlobte, Sara Trantoul, von diesem Vampir entführt und in sein Schloß gebracht wurde. Da es Leon ohne Erlaubnis der Kirche nicht erlaubt war, gegen den Vampir zu kämpfen, legte er seinen Titel als Baron ab und machte sie auf den Weg zum Schloß. Im Wald traf er auf einen alten Alchemisten, namens Rinaldo Gandolfi. Rinaldo war überrascht, dass Leon kein Baron mehr ist und sie somit gleichrangig waren. Er lud Leon schließlich in seine Hütte ein und erzählte ihm, dass er noch ein "unerledigtes Geschäft" mit Walter Bernhard, dem Vampir des Schloßes, habe. Walter liebte es mit den Jägern Tod, oder Leben zu spielen und erlaubte Rinaldo deswegen, jenen zu Helfen, die an seiner Hütte vorbei kamen (da Walter fand, dass es so mehr Spaß mache). Er wurde jedoch bisher noch nie von jemand besiegt. Leon erhielt von Rinaldo eine Peitsche, die mit Alchemie gemacht wurde. Nachdem Leon fragte, was Alchemie sei, erklärte ihm Rinaldo die Prinzipien, die Hinter der Entwicklung der Peitsche steigen und wie sich rausstellte, war es Mathias, der ihm Alchemie lehrte. Die Künste der Alchemie wurden in Leons Familie von Generation zu Generation mündlich überliefert. Zustälich zur Peitsche, nutzt Rinaldo seine Kräfte, um Energie in Leons Panzerhandschuh zu bünden. Dies ermöglichte es Leon, magische Attacken zu absorbieren. Dankend, mit der Peitsche und seinem verbesserten Handschuh ausgerüstet, verließ Leon den alten Alchemisten. Eine Sache teilte Rinaldo Leon jedoch noch mit - bevor er in Walter's Quartier eindringen kann, muss er erst fünf Wächter besiegen, da sie sonst das Tor nicht öffnen ließe. Leon schaffte es schließlich die fünf Wächter zu besiegen. Und während des Kampfest mit dem Succubus, fand Leon schließlich auch heraus, was die "unerledigten Geschäfte" waren, von denen Rinaldo sprach: Walter verwandelte Rinaldos Tochter in einen Vampir. Rinaldo teilte Leon mit, dass er keine andere Wahl habe, als seine Tochter zu töten, nachdem diese zuvor seine Frau und Sohn ermordet hatte. Leons Mission war es nun nicht nur mehr Sara zu retten, sondern seinem neuen Freund auch diesen Gefallen zu erfüllen. Desweiteren fand er heraus, dass Walter im Besitz des Ebenholzsteins war, die Machtquelle, die Eternal Night in ewige Dunkelheit hüllte. Von Rinaldo erfuhr er desweiteren, sollte dieser Stein, mit einem anderen, dem Stein der Weisen kombiniert werden, wäre dies das Ziel der Alchemie - Unsterblichkeit. Nur zwei davon sind für die Vampire von wert, der Ebenholzstein, sowie der Purpurstein, eine ultimative Quelle der Macht, die vor Jahrhunderten verloren ging. Die Tür zu Walter's Quartier war offen und Leon konnte es endlich betreten. Walter begrüßte ihm zum ersten mal und nachdem Leon Saras Freilassung forderte, stimmte er zu. Sie war für Walter nicht mehr länger von Nutzen. Aufgebracht, attackierte Leon Walter mit der Peitsche, doch es hatte keinen Effekt. Immer mehr mit ihm amüsiert, schlug Walter Leon vor, ihn im Schloßturm zu bekämpfen. Doch Leons einzige Sorge galt Sara und er brachte sie zurück zu Rinaldo's Hütte. Nachdem er die bewustlose Sara genauer untersuchte, entdeckte Rinaldo Bissspuren in ihrem Genick. Walter hatte sie gebissen. Leon war in Sorge und überlegte erregt was er jetzt tun sollte. Laut Rinaldo, sei der einzige Weg, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen, den zu besiegen, der sie gebissen hat, Walter. Doch die Peitsche der Alchemie konnte nicht ausrichten. Doch Rinaldo wusste einen weiteren, den einzigen Weg, dieses Problem zu lösen und Walter zu besiegen. Ein Teil von ihm, war jetzt auch in Sara, ein Teil, den die Peitsche nutzen konnte. Leon müsste dazu all seinen Hass zusammen nehmen und Sara töten, damit die Waffe gegen Walter effektiv würde. Nachdem er dies hörte war Leon schockiert und in noch größerer Sorge als zuvor. Sara belauschte die beiden. Sie wusste, sie würde sich in einen Vampir verwandeln und bot sich schließlich freiwillig an sich töten zu lassen, sollte es damit möglich sein, anderen vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Sie beharrte darauf, dass Leon ihr ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Leon war zuerst voller Zweifel, doch dann begriff er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Es war getan und die Vampire Killer Peitsche war geschaffen! Im Namen von Rinaldo und Sara rannte Leon den Schloßturm hinauf und stellte sich Walter zum letzten mal. Walter sah, dass Leon die Macht hatte, ihn zu besiegen und war überrascht. Nach ihrem Kampf, realisierte er, dass er verloren hatte, jedoch prahlte er damit, dass er wiederkommen und den Purpurstein finden werde. Ironischerweiße tauchte nach seinem Tod der Grim Reaper auf, nam sich eine Seele und gab sie "dem König, der den Purpurstein führt". Es war niemand anderer, als Mathias, Leon's Freund, dem er am meisten vertraute. Mathias erläuterte seine Intrige. Er benutzt jeden und leitete alles was passiert war ein, um Walter's Seele zu erhalten. Nach Elisabethas Tod, fühlte sich Mathias von Gott verraten. Gott nam ihm die Person weg, die er am meisten liebte, obwohl er sein eigenes Leben im Kampf gegen Ketzer riskiert hatte. Er setzte sich über das sterbliche Leben hinweg und verfluchte Gott für immer. Mathias bot Leon an, sich ihm anzuschließen und unsterblich, da Leon den selben Verlust, wie er, erlitten hatte. Doch Leon lehnte ab, um sein Versprechen an Saran zu halten. Mathias lässt sich schließlich den Tod zurück, um seinen früheren Freund zu töten. Leon war siegreich. Er hinterließ dem Tod noch eine Nachricht für Mathias: "Du wurdest zu einem verfluchten Wesen und ich werde dir niemals vergeben. Diese Peitsche und meine Angehörigen werden dich eines Tages zerstören. Von diesem Tage an... wird der Belmont Clan die Nacht jagen!" Das Schloß brauch in sich zusammen und Leon konnte sicher entkommen. Die Sonne schien in den Wald der ewigen Finsternis und die Nacht war gegangen. Mathias entkam in fremde Länder, wo er weiterhin Gott verfluchte. Er rief sich schließlich selbst zum 'Herren der Vampire' und 'König der Nacht' aus. Er wurde schließlich bekannt als 'Dracula'. 12tes-14tes Jahrhundert *'1XXX':(Castlevania: The Arcade, möglicherweiße zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wegen Dracula's Haarfarbe) Ein Vampirjäger, eine Schützin und eine kleine Hexe schließen sich zusammen, um die Mächte des Bösen zu bekämpfen. Zusammen machen sie sich auf zu Dracula's Schloß und besiegten alles Böse, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte, bis sie schießlich den dunklen Lord selbst erreichen. Anmerkung: Es ist nicht bekannt, was zwischen den Jahren 1100 und 1400 passierte. 15tes Jahrhundert *'Frühes bis mittleres 15tes Jahrhundert': An einem Punkt seines unheiligen Lebens, baute Mathias ein magisches Schloß in der Provinz Walachei, wo er Menschen und andere Lebensformen rekrutierte, die sich ebenfalls von Gott abwandten, oder Licht gemieden wurden. Mathias versprach manchen von ihnen das verbotene Wisssen der Teufelsschmiede und erlaubte ihnen, ihre Rituals in seinem Schloß abzuhalten. Eines Tages traf er eine hübsche Frau namens Lisa, mit der eine Beziehung anfing. Sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Elisabetha, was der Hauptgrund war, weswegen er sich in sie verliebte. Lisa liebte Mathias auch sehr, trotz seiner Ansichten über das Leben und die bekamen einen Sohn, den sie Adrian nannten. Doch Gerüchte kamen auf, dass Lisa's medizinische Praktiken eine Form der Hexerei seien. Sie wurde eingesperrt und zum Tode verurteilt. Als sie ihren qualvollen Tod erlitt, musste Adrian das mit ansehen, konnte jedoch nicht eingreifen. Da die Exekution während des Tages statt fand, wusste Mathias erst Stunden später davon und als er es hörte, war er außer sich vor Wut und Hass Er nannte sich ab jetzt Dracula Vlad Tepes und plannte seine Rache gegen die gesamte Menschheit, dafür, dass sie ihm rücksichtslos das genommen haben, was ihm am meisten bedeutete. *''1450: (Castlevania Legends) Es ist das Jahr 1450 und eine mysteriöse Person schloß einen Pakt mit einer bösen Gottheit, um unsterblich zu werden und die Welt zu erobern. Nachdem er ein mächtiger Dämonenkönig geworden war, beschwörte er finstere Dämonen der Unterwelt und sandte sie aus, um den ganzen europäischen Kontinent zu stürzen. Er wurde bekannt als Graf Dracula und niemand wagte es, sich seiner Macht entgegen zu stellen. In der Belmont Familie, einem adliges Haus, dass in einer abgelegenen Gegend von Transylvanien lebt, ist ein junges Mädchen, mit Kräften, die nicht vom normalen Volk beherrscht werden: Sonia Belmont. Sie kümmerte sich um ihren Großvater, der sie im Umgang mit einer speziellen Peitsche trainierte, die magische Kräfte enthielt. Eines Tages, sie war 17 Jahre alt, traff sie auf den jungen, rätselhaften Alucard und schloß einen Bund mit ihm. Er war der Sohn des gefürchteten Grafen, doch er hatte beschloßen, sich von ihm und seinen bösen Taten abzuwenden. Das Herrenhaus, in welchem Sonia geboren wurde, wurde eines Tages plötzlich von grotesken Monstern angegriffen. Als sie zurückkehrte war das Haus nur noch eine Ruine und sie fand ihren Großvater, der seine letzten Atemzügen von sich gab. Bevor er starb, gab er noch die Peitsche an Sonia weiter und sagte ihr, dass sie ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten nutzen sollte, um das Land vom Bösen zu befreien. Sonia reißte übers transylvanische Land in Richtung Dracula's Schloß, besiegte seine Untergebenen und schließlich ihn selbst. Nachdem sich die Wege von Alucard und Sonia erneut gekreuzt haben, beschließt er, sich selbst zu versiegeln, noch bevor Sonia auf seinen Vater traf, weil es ihm nicht möglich war, es mit sich zu verinbaren, mit anzusehen, wie sein Vater stirbt. Jedoch gebar Sonia kurz darauf einen Sohn, der sowohl sein, als auch ihr Vermächtnis fortsetzen sollte. Sein Name ist Trevor Belmont!'' *'1476': (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse) Das Jahr 1476, Graf Dracula hat damit mit seiner Monsterarmee eine Spur der Verwüstung durch Europa zu hinterlassen. Sein einziges Ziel ist die Auslöschung der Menschheit. Die Belmont Familie, ein Clan von Vampirjägern, einst aus Wallachia verbannt, wurde von der Kirche um Hilfe gebeten, da ihre eigenen Armeen besiegt wurden. Die Menschen fürchteten die Belmonts, wegen ihrer "übermenschlichen" Kräfte und verwiesen sie des Landes, doch durch Draculas Rückkehr, die ganz Europa in Dunkelheit zu verschlucken droht, blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als Trevor Belmont zu rufen, den Mann, der die Peitsche namens Vampire Killer führt. Auf seiner Mission Dracula zu vernichten, schloßen sich Trevor drei andere Helden an - Sypha Belnades, Grant DaNasty und Alucard, der Sohn Draculas. Trevor und seine Kameraden reißen durch die transylvanischen Lande, besiegen Draculas Anhänger und letztendlich den Grafen selbst. Nachdem sein Vater besiegt ist, begiebt sich Alucard in einen selbstverursachten Schlaf, da er nicht damit zurechtkam, gegen seinen eigenen Vater gekämpft zu haben. Grant DaNasty beaufsichtigte den Wiederaufbau der Wallachei. Trevor und Sypha schließlich heirateten, nachdem wieder der Frieden hergestellt worden war. *'1479': (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Ein paar Jahre später im Jahr 1479, plante der Grim Reaper den Grafen wiederzubeleben, indem er den verräterischen Hector als Behälter für Dracula verwenden wollte. Nur Devil Forgemasters, sowie Isaac und Hector sind von Draculas Magie durchdrungen, weswegen nur sie passende Wirte für den Grafen darstellen. Jedoch müssen sie komplett von Draculas Fluch eingehüllt sein. Obwohl Hectors die Ideale Lösung des Reapers war, konnte er dem Fluch widerstehen, was den Tod zu einem Kompromiss zwang und er stattdessen Isaac nutzte. Isaac wurde kaltblütig von Hector getötet und der Tod nutzte den Körper, um den Grafen wiederzubeleben, was zur ersten Rückkehr des Grafen von den Toten führte. Da die Wiederbelebung aber nur zum Teil erfolgreich war, war es Hector möglich, sowohl den Tod, als auch Dracula zu besiegen und letzteren wieder in sein Grab zu schicken, als auch den Fluch zu beenden, der das Land in seinem vergifteten Griff hielt. *'14XX': (Pachislot Akumajo Dracula) Dracula wurde erneut wiederbelebt und es liegt erneut an Trevor Belmont ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Zur Seite steht ihm dabei eine Frau namens Angela. *'14XX': (Pachislot Akumajo Dracula 2) Dracula steht erneut auf, versklavt Angela und macht sie zu einem Feind Trevors. Es liegt nun also an Trevor, sie zu retten und Dracula erneut zu besiegen. 16tes Jahrhundert *'1576': (The Castlevania Adventure) 100 Jahre sind vergangen, seit Draculas Ableben. Doch er erwachte wieder und zusammen mit ihm sein Schloß, um das Land erneut mit seiner Bosheit zu geißeln. Mit so einer tragischen Geschichte, die sich selbst wiederholt, entscheidet sich Christopher, ein Nachfahre der Belmonts, aufzustehen für die Menscheit und gegen den Dämon. Er alleine macht sich auf das dunkle Schloß zu infiltrieren wo Dämonen zügellos umherwandern und kämpft sich bis zum Grafen vor, um ihn zu besiegen. Als sich der Nebel legte, stand Christopher aufrecht. Die üblen Machenschaften von Dracula wurden durchkreuzt von einem einzigen Vampirjäger. Frieden kehrte wieder zurück nach Transylvanien. Damit, kam eine neue Legende in die Geschichte des Belmont Clans, über die noch in Generationen gerdet wird, aber diese war nicht die letzte... *'1591': (Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge) Im Jahr 1591, 15 Jahre nachdem Christopher Belmont Dracula besiegte, wurde eine Zeremonie in der Stadt Transylvanien abgehalten. Der Sohn von Christopher Belmont, Soleiyu Belmont, wurde volljährig und es war die Zeit, in der der Titel Vampirjäger an ihn zu übergeben. Aber am Morgen nach der Zeremonie, stellte sich heraus, dass Soleiyu Belmont sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Die Zeremonie war die Chance, auf die Dracula gewartet hatte. Soleiyu erhielt große heilge Macht in der Zeremonie um ihn als Erwachsenen auszuzeichnen und Dracula nutzte seinen letzten bisschen Rest an Magie, um Soleiyu's Kräfte gegen ihn einzusetzen und ihn in einen schrecklichen Dämon zu verwandeln. Dann, unterstützt durch Soleiyu-Dämon, war es Dracula erneut möglich, menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Diesen Abend, im Nordosten des Dorfes, bebte die Erde mit einem Donnergrollen und vier ominöse Schlößer tauchten auf. 17tes Jahrhundert *'16XX': (Castlevania: Order of Shadows Die Geschichte spielt in den späten 1600ern. Desmond Belmont schwingt die Vampire Killer Peitsche und versucht den Orden aufzuhalten, ein mysteriöser Kult, der plant Dracula wiederzubeleben. *'1666': (Castlevania: Resurrection) Dracula kehrte zurück um die Welt der Sterblichen zu bedrohen. Indem sie alle Kräfte der Hölle beschwörte, kreierte die dunkle Gräfin von Castlevania ein Portal, dass es Dracula möglich machte, zurück in die Welt der Sterblichen zu gelangen. Unterstützt durch die verfaulten Kreaturen der Unterwelt, beschließen Dracula und seine Geliebte sich zusammenzutun, um endlich die Belmonts zu besiegen und die Welt zu unterwerfen. Ihre Aktionen blieben jedoch nicht ohne Folge... Die Verdrehung der Realität, störte die Balance von Gut und Böse und erzeugte einen Riss, der die Welt in Chaos versinken würde, sollte er nicht geschlossen werden. Die Kräfte des Lichts beschlossen deswegen, sich diesen Kräften entegegenzustellen und beschwörten des Belmont Clans, einen aus der Vergangenheit, einen aus der Zukunft. So kam es, dass sich Sonia und Victor Belmont vereint sahen, um gegen den Grafen und ie Gräfin vorzugehen. *'1691': (Vampire Killer, Haunted Castle, Castlevania, Akumajō Dracula X68000, Castlevania Chronicles, Super Castlevania IV) Am Ostertag, 100 Jahre nachdem er von Christopher Belmont besiegt wurde, kehrte Graf Dracula zurück. Er wurde von einem dunklen Orden, während einer schwarzen Messe in einem verlassenen Kloster, wiederbelebt. Simon Belmont war fest entschlossen, dieser neuen Bedrohung einer Terrorherrchaft ein Ende zu bereiten uns so machte er sich alleine auf zu Dracula's Schloß, um sich dem Grafen zu stellen. Simon konnte Draculas Diener überwinden und stand schließlich, wie schon seine Vorfahren, dem Grafen selbst gegenüber. Es war Simon jedoch nicht möglich den Grafen zu töten und ohne sein Wissen, verfluchte dieser ihn. Simon zerstörte Dracula zwar, jedoch verbrannte er seine Überreste nicht. So ging Simon davon aus, dass er Dracula besiegt hätte und er verließ das Schloß, dass anschließend in sich zusammen fiel. Simon empfing der Dank der Menschen und er wurde über das ganze Land bekannt. *'1698': (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) Der Fluch, den Dracula sieben Jahre zuvor, Simon auferlegte, began langsam Simons Körper zu zerstören. Er begann zu glauben, dass sein Tod Nahe sei. Eines Nachts, sechs Jahre nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Zeitsspalte, dachte er, auf dem Friedhof seiner Familie, über seine Situation nach. Plötzlich tauchte eine mysteriöse Frau hinter ihm, aus dem Morgennebel, auf. Sie erklärte ihm, dass dieses Gefühl, das er hatte, von einem Fluch Dracula's kommt und er sich in großer Gefahr befindet. Um den Fluch zu brechen, muss er Draculas Überreste - seinen Nagel, Herz, Rippenknochen, Augapfel und Ring - finden, Dracula wiederbeleben, ihn erneut vernichten und anschließend seine Überreste in den Ruinen von Castlevania verbrennen. Obwohl in dies für eine lange Zeit vernichten würde, warnte sie ihn, dass es ihn trotzdem nicht für immer vernichten würde. Dann verschwind sie genau so mysteriös wieder im Nebel, wie sie aus selbigen erschienen war. Simon beschloß diese Herausforderung anzunehmen und startete in sein neues Abenteur. Das Land war erneut von Monstern befallen und die Bewohner schloßen sich Nachts in ihre Häuser ein, um sich vor den Kreaturen zu verstecken, die Nachts ihre Städte in Besitz nahmen. Manche Bewohner, möglicherweiße dankbar, dass sie dem Mann helfen konnten, der ihr Land einst von Dracula befreite, halfen Simon, in dem sie ihm Hinweiße gaben, wohin sein Weg als nächstes gehen sollte. Andere halfen ihm nur für den Austausch von Items, oder Geld, für das sie ihm ihre Waren verkauften. Und wieder andere, die sich fürchteten, dass Dracula zurück kehrt, wenn es Simon schafft, seine Überreste zu finden, verweigerten Simon ihre Hilfe, oder gaben ihm absichtlich falsche Informationen. Simon jedoch schaffte es, jeden von Dracula's Überresten, die von seinen Dienern in ihren, über das ganze Land verstreuten, Festungen versteckt wurden, zu finden. Er kehrte zurück zu den Ruinen von Castlevania, die sowohl von Menschen, als auch Monstern verlassen wurden und legte die Überreste hier ab. Dracula wurde wiedererweckt, doch es war Simon ein zweites mal möglich, ihn zu besiegen. Er verbrannte die Überreste und der Fluch fiel von ihm ab. Alles was sonst noch von Dracula übrig blieb, beerdigte Simon in einem Grab. Er wird für ewig für seinen Mut in Erinnerung bleiben. 18tes Jahrhundert *'1746': Maxim Kischine zieht, um mit seinen Selbstzweifeln zurecht zu kommen, nachdem Juste Belmont, statt ihm auserwählt wurde, die legendäre Peische des Belmont-Clans zu erhalten, aus zu einer Trainings Expedition. *'1748': (Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance) Als Maxim nach diesen zwei Jahren wieder zurückkehrt, ist er schwer verwundet und hat alarmierende Nachrichten: Lydie Erlanger eine Freundin der beiden seit Kindheitstagen, ist entführt worden. Maxim hatte auch einen großten Teil seiner Erinnerungen daran verloren, was die letzten zwei Jahre passiert war. Dennoch war es ihm möglich, Juste an den Ort des Verschwindens zu führen, wo jetzt ein Schloß stand, dass dort vorher nicht war. Juste rannte ins Schloß, während Maxim sich am Eingang, mit dem Versprechen später nachzukommen, erholte. Wie die Story weiter offen legt, findet Juste heraus, dass Maxim, in seiner Begierde, sich selbst zu beweißen, versuchte es Simon Belmont gleich zu tun: Er sammelte Dracula's Überreste ein, um ihn wiederzubeleben, damit er ihn anschließend selbst besiegen konnte. Doch etwas lief schief und Maxim wurde besessen von Draculas Geist. Nachdem er dies wusste, machte sich Juste selbst auf den Weg, um Dracula's Überreste zu finden und zu zerstören, damit er sowohl Lydie, als auch Maxim, retten konnte. Nachdem er sowohl Lydie, als auch die Überreste gefunden hatte, wurde Juste erneut mit Maxim konfrontiert, der erneut von Draculas Geist überwältigt wurde. Juste konnte Maxim besiegen, doch diese Gelegenheit ergriff Dracula, um aus Maxims Körper zu entkommen und sich selbst wiederherzustellen. Juste schaffte es schlußendlich den Grafen zu besiegen, doch ohne seine dunkle Präsenz, begann das Schloß einzustürzen. Juste, Maxim und Lydie schafften es jedoch zu entkommen. *'1792': (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss) Dracula wurde von bösen Menschen wiederbelebt, die das Blut und Leben einer Jungfrau dafür opferten. Seine Anhänger wurden beauftracht Richter Freundin Annette, ihre Schwester Maria und die Dorfbewohner, Tera und Iris zu entführen. Richter verpflichtete sich den dunklen Lord in jeder Inkarnation zu bekämpfen. Eigenhändig kämpfte er sich durch die massive Armee des Grafen, inkl. des dunklen Priesters Shaft und schaffte es somit rechtzeitig die Frauen zu werden und sich seinem Schicksal als Vampirjäger würdig zu erweisen. *'After 1792':(Castlevania: The Bloodletting): Richter und Maria müssen erneut in den Kampf ziehen, wo sie sich auch mit einem Rivalen, dessen Motive unklar sind, messen müssen. *'1797': (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Im Jahr 1797 spürte Alucard seltsame Vorgänge und er hatte, durch das unerwartete Fehlens eines Mitglieds des Belmont Clans, keine andere Wahl, als erneut aus seinem Schlaf zu erwachen, um Castlevania zu infiltrieren. Er fand heraus, dass Richter Belmont vom Bösen verführt wurde und der neue Herr des Schloßes ist. Mit Hilfe von Richter's Schwägerin, Maria Renard, die im Schloß nach Hinweisen auf Richter's Verschwinden suchte, fand er die Wahrheit heraus: Der dunle Priester Shaft kontrollierte Richter und plante Dracula aus seinem dunklen Schlaf zu erwecken. Nachdem er Richter aus Shaft's Kontrolle befreite, tauchte eine auf dem Kopf stehende Kopie des Schloßes auf, in die sich Alucard begab. Die Monster dort waren wesentlich mächtiger, doch er schaffte es schließlich, bis zu Shaft vorzudringen. Nachdem er Shaft besiegte, musste Alucard feststellen, dass eine Bemühungen vergebens waren, da Shaft's Plan doch aufging und Dracula wiederbelebt wurde. Ganz alleine besiegte er seinen Vater erneut im Kampf und schickte ihn zurück ins Grab. Doch kurz vorher zeigte sein Vater nochmals einen Funken Menschlichkeit, als Alucard ihm Lisa's letzte Worte mitteilte: Dass die Menschheit in Frieden gelassen werden sollte und sie ihn immer lieben würde. Alucard wollte sich danach wieder in seinen Schlaf begeben, doch Maria, zu der er große Zuneigung entwickelt hatte, konnte ihn überreden zu bleiben. *'1798': (Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku) Ein Jahr nach dem er seinen Vater besiegt hatte, wird vom einem Incubus, namens Magnus, beschuldigt, böse zu sein. Maria, Richter, Cyril und Alexis machten sich auf, gegen Magnus zu kämpfen, wobei ihnen Alucard half. Bei diesem Kampf, traf er auch auf seinen alten Diener Lyudmil. Sie konnten die beiden besiegen, jedoch erzählte Magnus Maria, Alucard's Geschichte, als er noch menschliches Blut saugte. Als er danach gefragt wurde, stritt er es nicht ab. Es war sogar er, der seinen früheren Diener, Lyudmil, in einen Vampir verwandelte. 19tes Jahrhundert * 1800's: (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) Als der Belmont Clan zu dieser Zeit verschwand, gründeten sich verschiedene Organisationen, um Gegenmaßnahmen für eine mögliche Rückkehr Draculas zu treffen. Zwischen diesen Organisationen, der vielversprechenste war der Orden von Ecclesia, der eine Triade von magischen Glyphen, namens "Dominus" erschuff. Shanoa ist eine junge Lady, die vom Leiter des Ordens Barlowe ausgewählt wurde, um das menschliche Gefäß für Dominus zu sein. Doch kurz bevor das Ritual ausgeführt werden kann, wurden die Glyphen von Shanoas bestem (und einzigem) Freund und ebenfalls Ecclesia Mitglied Albus gestohlen. Diese Unterbrechung des Rituals hatte zur Folge, dass Shanoa alle ihre Erinnerungen und Emotionen verlor. Nachdem sie wieder aufwachte, erzählte Barlowe ihr seine Version der Ereignisse und schickte sie fort um Albus und Dominus wiederzufinden. Auf ihrer Jagd erreicht Shanoa das verlassene Dorf Wygol und findet heraus, dass Albus die Einwohner entführt und jeden von ihnen an einem anderen Ort gefangen hält. Als Shanoa sie befreit, findet sie heraus, dass Albus sie entführt hat um eine Art von verdrehtes Experiment, mit jedem von ihnen durchzuführen, was die Entnahme von Blutproben von ihnen beinhaltet. Jeder Bewohner, der von Shanoa gerettet wird, gibt ihr Aufträge, für welche sie Belohnungen erhält, sobald sie erfüllt sind. Obwohl es nicht notwendig ist, die Aufträge zu erfüllen, um das Spiel zu beenden, werden die finalen Areas nur entsperrt, wenn alle Dorfbewohner geretten wurden. Bei zwei Gelegenheiten, an denen Shanoa Albus aufspüren kann, gibt er ihr ohne Gegenweher eine Dominus Glyphe. Aber als sie ihn erneut aufspürt, ist er von der dritten und letzten Glyphe besessen, weswegen sie gezwungen ist, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass seine Gründe, ihr die ersten Glyphen zu geben, um herauszufinden, wie sie sie absorbiert. Falls noch irgendwelche Dorfbewohner zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Spiels noch nicht gerettet wurden, erhält Shanoa die letzte Glyphe, nachdem sie Albus getötet hat. Sie kehrt danach direkt nach Ecclesia zurück und vollführt das Ritual. Das Spiel endet mit ihrem Tod und dem komplettierten Master Plan Barlowes. Falls Shanoa alle Dorbewohner vor der finalen Konfrontation mit Albus gerettet hat, verschmelzen ihre beiden Gewissen und sie findet heraus, dass es Albus wahre Absicht war, einen Weg zu finden, um Dracula zu besiegen, ohne dass Shanoa Dominus benutzen muss, da er wusste, dass es ihr Leben kosten würde, würde sie ihn benutzen. Er verät ihr ebenfalls, dass die Gründe, weswegen er an den Dorfbewohnern experimentiert hat, die waren, dass sie die letzten Nachfahren des Belmont-Clans waren und er (irrtümlicherweiße) dachte, ihr Blut würde ihm helfen Dominus zu kontrollieren, ohne von eingenommen zu werden. Er erklärt ihr weiter, dass der Grund für ihre verlorenen Emotionen und Erinnerung, der ist, dass sie als Opfer für Dominus dienen sollten, um ihn kontrollieren zu können, eine Tatsache, die Barlowe ihr verschwieg. Desweiteren erklärt er ihr, dass Dominus aus Draculas Essenz erschaffen wurde. Nachdem sie ihren Meister damit konfrontiert, offenbart er ihr, dass es seine wahre Absicht war, Draculas zurück zu bringen und ihr Leben als Opfer zu bringen. Nachdem Barlowe besiegt ist, bietet er sein eigenes Leben an, um seine Ambitionen zu erfüllen. Ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Emotionen und mit allen tot, die ihr was bedeuteten, macht sich Shanoa auf den Weg zu Draculas Schloß, um ihn erneut in seinen "Schlaf" zu schicken und damit ihre Aufgabe, auf die sie sich ihr ganzes Leben vorbereitete, zu erfüllen. Shanoa infiltriert Draculas Schloß, besiegt seine Anhänger und konfrontiert ihn schließlich. Sie kann ihn erfolgreich besiegen, indem sie Dominus nutzt, was aber ihr eigenes Leben zur Folge. Jedoch taucht Albus Geist auf und erklärt ihr, obwohl für den Einsatz von Dominus ein Leben gegeben werden muss, dass es nicht ihres sein muss. Er selber opfert sich statt ihr, nachdem ihre Emotionen und Erinnerungen wieder hergestellt wurden, jedoch nicht bevor er sie ein letztes mal darum bitten konnte, für ihn zu lächeln. Albus Seele verschwindet, Castlevania zerfällt zu Ruinen und Shanoa entkommt. Es wird auch gesagt, dass alle Aufzeichnungen über Ecclesia kurz darauf verschwunden sind. * ''18XX: (Castlevania: Resurrection) Zu dieser Zeit lebte Victor Belmont ein wandernder Spieler und Glücksritter, der es ablehnte das Erbe des Belmont-Clans zu übernehmen, indem er in jungen Jahren von Zuhause weg lief. Während seiner Reisen, seine Victor nicht nur die Kunst-, sondern auch die Wissenschaft des Krieges, doch die ganze Zeit lehnte er weiterhin seins wahres Schicksal ab. Doch das Blut eines Belmonts kann nicht für immer ignoriert werden und so kehrte er zurück in seine Heimat, als Rebell und Außgestossener. Doch er bekam die Chance, sich zu beweißen, als der Wächter des Lichts ihm eine Aufgabe auferlegte. Er sollte in der Zeit zurück reisen und sich dort Dracula und seiner Geliebten stellen.'' Anmerkung: Victor liefert möglicherweiße die Erklärung, weswegen die Belmonts plötzlich verschwunden waren. * 1820: Dracula würde von Morris Baldwin und den Eltern von Nathan Graves versiegelt. * 1830: (Castlevania: Circle of the Moon) Im Jahr 1820 wurde Dracula erneut wiederbelebt, konnte jedoch von Morris Baldwin versiegelt werden und der Wohlstand war für die kommenden zehn Jahre gesichert. Dann allerdings erwachte Carmilla aus ihrem Schlaf und spürte, dass es Zeit war, dem Grafen bei seiner Wiedererweckung zu helfen. Sie bereitete in einem alten österreichischen Schloß ein Ritual vor, um das Siegel, das auf ihrem Herren lag, zu brechen. Nachdem Morris davon hörte, eilte er mit seinen beiden Schülern, seinem Sohn Hugh Baldwin und Nathan Graves, sofort zu Carmillas Schloß, wo sie auf den erneut wiedererweckten Vampirlord trafen. Dracula erkannte Morris sofort wieder, als einer von jenen, die vor zehn Jahren das Siegel über ihn legten und trennte Hugh und Nathan von ihm, indem er sie in die Höhlen tief unter dem Schluß stürzte. Dracula plannte nun, Morris' Leben aufzusaugen, um seine volle Kraft wiederzuerhalten, doch er musste auf Vollmond warten, damit das Ritual beendet werden konnte. Nathan, der entschlossen war, seinen Meister zu retten, erreichte den Thronsaal und konnte den alten Vampirjäger retten. Hugh brachte schnell seinen Vater in Sicherheit, während Hugh sich dem Grafen stellen. Als der Kampf zu Ende, war es Nathan, der siegreich daraus hervorging. * 1844: (Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness) Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 1844 und handelt vom Werwolf Cornell, der versucht seine Adoptivschwester Ada davor zu bewahren, dass sie als Opfergabe, für die Wiedererweckung Draculas benutzt wird. Die Geschichte beginnt mit der Ankunft Cornells in seinem Dorf, das von Dracula's Anhängern niedergebrannt wurde. Dort fand er Ada's Anhänger auf einer Türschwelle und folgte ihrem Duft hin zu Dracula's Schloß. Während seines Weges kommt Cornell an einem großen Anwesen vorbei, das Oldrey Familie gehört: J.A. Oldrey, der Herr der Villa, Mary, seine Frau und Henry, ihr Sohn. Gilles de Rais und Actrise haben Oldrey in einen Vampir verwandelt und auf Mary's Bitte hin geleitet er Henry in Sicherheit. Als Henry älter ist, kehrt er nach Castlevania zurück, um entführte Kinder zu retten. Später trifft Cornell auf seinen Rivalen und ehemals befreundeten Werwolf Ortega, der sich mit Dracula verbündet hat, um endlich Cornell im Kampf zu besiegen. Kurz bevor Cornell gegen Dracula kämpft und seine Schwester befreien kann, haben die beiden schließlich auch ihren Kampf. Jedoch musste sich Cornell selber opfern, um Dracula zu besiegen. Und ohne sein Wissen, war es genau das, was die dunklen Kräfte wollten, da Cornell selbst das perfekte Opfer war (nicht Ada, wie Cornell dachte) um Dracula wieder zu seinen vollen Kräften zu verhelfen. * 1852: (Castlevania 64) Durch die Nutzung von Cornell's Wolfgeist, konnte Dracula überleben, doch er musste die Gestalt eines Kindes annehmen, da er noch nicht komplett wiederhergestellt war. Er gab sich den Namen Malus und tat so, als sei er entführt worden, damit er näher an die Vampirjäger herankam, die sich gegen ihn stellten, Reinhardt Schneider und Carrie Fernandez. Der Vampir gab vor, von einem Monster gejagt zu werden, vor welchem ihn Reinhardt rettete und für diesen Akt, dankte Malus ihm. Malus schlich weiter herum, während er sich mehr und mehr verdächtig verhielt und Katz-und-Maus mit den jungen Helden spielte. Nach vielen Hindernissen erreichten Reinhardt und Carrie den Schloßturm. Dracula tauchte hinter ihnen auf und begann sie anzugreifen, verlor jedoch. Die beiden flüchteten aus dem zusammenstürzenden Schloß und trafen dort auf Malus. Er gab zu erkennen, dass er selbst Dracula ist und dass der Vampir, gegen den die beiden vorher kämpften, sein Diener, Gilles de Rais gewesen sei. Die drei kämpften miteinander und Dracula wurde in die Knie gezwungen und verwandelte sich in Nebel. Malus tauchte plötzlich wieder auf behauptete, besessen gewesen zu sein. Bevor Reinhardt und Carrie ihm zu Nahe kommen konnte, wurde er von Weihwasser getroffen, dass sein Fleisch verschlang. Es war Charles Vincent, der den beiden zu Hilfe geeilt war und erklärte, dass das kindliche Aussehen nur ein Trick von Dracula war. Sein Plan wurde erneut vereitelt, doch der dunkle Lord nutzte seine verbliebene Kraft, um Reinhardt und Carrie in ein anderes Reich zu teleportieren und verwandelte sich selbst in einen riesen Dämon. Doch trotz seiner Bemühungen, wurde er erneut besiegt und sein Plan durchkreuzt. *'1897': (Bram Stoker's Dracula) Der Londoner Rechtsanwalt Jonathan Harker reist auf Wunsch des Grafen Dracula nach Siebenbürgen, da dieser zuvor in London ein Haus erworben hatte und nun den Kauf und die bevorstehende Überfahrt durch seinen Anwalt abklären lassen möchte. Auf der Hinfahrt bemerkt Harker einige für ihn wunderliche Dinge und eine Anwohnerin übergibt Harker einen Rosenkranz, um ihn zu schützen. In Bistritz nimmt er eine Postkutsche und an einem Pass wird er von einem Kutscher abgeholt und zum Wohnsitz des Grafen begleitet. Die ersten Tage verlaufen ruhig, doch Harker wird gebeten, einige Räume nicht zu betreten, er verspricht, sich daran zu halten. Er bemerkt, dass der Graf kein Spiegelbild hat und einen gierigen Gesichtsausdruck beim Anblick von Blut bekommt, als er sich bei der Rasur schneidet. Bald wird der Graf dem jungen Engländer unheimlich, schon allein seine äußerliche Erscheinung ist seltsam: lange, sehr weiße, spitze Zähne und auffällig rote Lippen. Harker darf das Schloss nicht verlassen und wird des Nachts Zeuge, wie Dracula eine Wand herabklettert, als sei er eine Eidechse. Außerdem wird er gewarnt, er dürfe in keinem anderen Zimmer einschlafen, als in seinem eigenen. Eines Tages betritt er ein neues Zimmer, schläft ein und wird von drei sehr hübschen jungen Frauen entdeckt, die wie der Graf ungewöhnlich rote Lippen und spitze, leuchtende Zähne haben. Harker stellt sich schlafend und wird von einer der Frauen fast gebissen, doch Dracula erscheint plötzlich und hält die Frau davon ab. Der Graf lässt erkennen, dass er den jungen Harker für sich haben will, und wirft den Damen einen Sack mit einem darin gefangenen wimmernden Kind vor, auf das sie sich hungrig stürzen. Seit diesem Erlebnis hat Harker Todesangst, er rechnet mit seinem baldigen Tod. Zweimal zwingt ihn der Graf, Briefe mit unverfänglichem Inhalt an seine Verlobte und seinen Arbeitgeber zu schicken. Der Graf bietet Harker in scheinbarer Freundlichkeit Gelegenheit zur Flucht, doch traut sich dieser nicht an den vom Grafen beherrschten Wölfen vorbei, die zuvor eine Frau zerfleischt hatten. Harker entdeckt eine Gruft des Schlosses, in der Dracula tagsüber in einer mit Erde gefüllten Kiste liegt, die zusammen mit 49 weiteren Kisten auf dem Schiff Demeter nach England gebracht wird. Dem jungen Mann gelingt schließlich doch noch die Flucht aus dem Schloss. Gut einen Monat später läuft das Schiff in einem schweren Unwetter in den Hafen der Stadt Whitby (Grafschaft Yorkshire) ein. Die Mannschaft scheint bis auf den an das Steuer gebundenen toten Kapitän verschwunden zu sein, und im Augenblick der Landung der 'Demeter' im Hafen springt ein großer schwarzer Hund an Land und verschwindet. Aus dem Logbuch des Kapitäns erfährt man, dass sich offenbar "etwas" bzw. "ein fremder Mann" an Bord befunden habe und die Mannschaft Matrose für Matrose verschwand, bis nur noch der Kapitän übrig blieb. Wilhelmina 'Mina' Murray, Jonathan Harkers Verlobte, ist zu ihrer Freundin Lucy Westenra (in manchen Übersetzungen auch Westenraa, z. B. Willms) nach Whitby gefahren. Hier ereignen sich nun eigenartige Dinge. Lucy erkrankt an einem starken Somnambulismus, und Mina bemerkt eines Tages zwei punktförmige Male am Hals ihrer Freundin. Da Lucys Verlobter Arthur Holmwood wegen einer schweren Erkrankung seines Vaters Lord Godalming wenig Zeit hat, sich um seine Braut zu kümmern, und weil Lucys Mutter ebenfalls schwer krank ist, bittet er seinen Freund, den Irrenarzt Dr. John Seward, der ebenfalls um Lucys Gunst geworben hat, sich um sie zu kümmern. Seward ist der Leiter einer Anstalt neben der Carfax Abbey, dem zukünftigen Heim Draculas. In seiner Pflege befindet sich auch ein Mann namens Renfield, der ein Zoophag ist und Fliegen, Spinnen und Sperlinge verspeist. Seward weiß sich in Bezug auf Lucys Krankheit keinen Rat und benachrichtigt seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, den holländischen Gelehrten Professor Abraham van Helsing. Dieser weiß sofort, dass er es mit einem Vampir zu tun hat - was er jedoch zunächst verschweigt - und veranlasst Holmwood, seiner Verlobten wegen ihres starken Blutverlustes eine Blutspende zu geben. Lucy wird jedoch in den darauffolgenden Nächten erneut heimgesucht, auch weil ihre unwissende Mutter die zum Schutz ihrer Tochter aufgehängten Knoblauchblüten entfernt hat. Nachdem sie in einer Nacht dem in der Gestalt eines Wolfes auftretenden Vampir begegnet, stirbt Lucy, obwohl mittlerweile auch Dr. Seward, Prof. van Helsing und der Amerikaner Quincey P. Morris, ein weiterer Verehrer Lucys, Blut für sie gespendet hatten. Lucy wird zur Untoten und erwählt sich Kinder zum Opfer. Jonathan Harker ist inzwischen zurückgekehrt, nachdem er drei Monate in einem Krankenhaus in Budapest zugebracht hat und dort Mina, als sie ihn besuchte, geheiratet hat. Unterdessen ist Arthurs Vater gestorben, und Hawkins, der Vorgesetzte Harkers, stirbt ebenfalls kurz nach der Heimkehr Jonathans. Durch Harkers Tagebuch informiert, ist van Helsing fest entschlossen, mit den anderen den Vampir zu jagen und zu töten. Zunächst einmal muss die Gruppe Lucy von dem Fluch befreien und sie daran hindern, ihr nächtliches Unwesen zu treiben. Dazu schlägt ihr Verlobter ihr einen Holzpflock ins Herz. Ferner wird ihr Kopf abgetrennt und mit Knoblauch gefüllt. Danach beginnt die Gruppe eine Suchaktion nach dem Vampir durch London, da die erdgefüllten Kisten auf verschiedene Orte der Stadt verteilt worden sind. Mina bleibt derweil in Sewards Heilanstalt, wo sie jedoch von Dracula heimgesucht wird. Er veranstaltet mit Mina eine Art 'Bluthochzeit', indem er sie dazu zwingt, sein Blut zu trinken. Außerdem tötet er Renfield, nachdem dieser ihm Einlass zur Anstalt verschafft hat, aber verhindern wollte, dass Dracula Mina zur Untoten macht. Der Vampir kann zunächst von den Männern in die Flucht geschlagen werden und tritt seine Rückreise nach Transsylvanien an. Mina bekommt von van Helsing eine Hostie auf die Stirn gelegt, die ein Brandmal hinterlässt. Mina kann sich durch ihre Blutsverbindung mit dem Grafen in diesen einfühlen und teilt den anderen unter Hypnose dessen Empfindungen mit, woraus diese auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu schließen versuchen. Sie vermuten, dass er nach Warna (Bulgarien) will und fahren mit der Eisenbahn dorthin. Da der Graf durch seine Verbindung mit Mina von ihrem Aufenthaltsort erfährt, steuert er das Schiff stattdessen nach Galatz, was der Gruppe durch ein Telegramm von Lloyd’s Register of Shipping mitgeteilt wird. Mina erarbeitet aufgrund von logischen Schlüssen, dass der Graf nun auf einem Schiff den Sereth und die Bistriza herauffährt, um zu seinem Schloss zu kommen. Die Gruppe teilt sich, um Dracula abzufangen. In der Nähe seines Schlosses können sie ihn kurz vor Sonnenuntergang stellen. Nachdem sie erfolgreich gegen die Zigeuner, die die Kiste transportiert haben, gekämpft haben, enthauptet Harker den Vampir mit seinem Kukri. Sein Körper zerfällt und Minas Narbe verschwindet. Zu beklagen ist jedoch der Tod von Quincey P. Morris, dem die Zigeuner tödliche Verletzungen zugefügt haben. Sieben Jahre später bekommt Mina von Jonathan ein Kind, das die Eltern Quincey nennen, um immer an ihren Freund zu denken, der bei der Vernichtung des Grafen Dracula umgekommen ist. 20tes Jahrhundert *'1917': (Castlevania: The New Generation) Im 19ten Jahrhundert wuchsen Europas größte Nationen stark an und schuffen somit eine Machtbalanz auf dem alten Kontinent. Die Einwohner spürten, dass es früher, oder später zu einem Krieg kommen würde, weswegen die Staaten verschiedene Allianzen bildeteten, die sich gegenseitig misstrauten. Im Juni 1914, wurde der Kronprinz von Österreich-Ungarn in Sarajevo ermordet, was schließlich zum ersten Weltkrieg führte. Es wurde gesagt, dass eine unbekannte, wunderschöne Frau, aus den Schatten heraus, darin verstrickt war. Es war Elizabeth Bartley, die zusammen mit der dunklen Zauberin Drolta Tzuentes diesen Plan ersann, um mit den Seelen der Toten, die durch wegen diesem internationalen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten, ihren Lord, Dracula, wiederzubeleben. Zwei Männer, Nachfahren des legendären Vampirjägerclans der Belmonts, John Morris und Eric Lecarde machen sich auf, um der Bedrohung entgegen zu tretten. Sie reisen zusammen zu den Ruinen von Dracula's Schloß, können jedoch keinen Hinweis auf den Vampirlord finden. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass Elizabeth in der Nähe war, folgen sie ihr in einer heißen Verfolungsjagd quer durch Europa. Mit viel Aufwand, ist es John und Eric schließlich mögich, die Plage von Dracula und Elizabeth in einem finalen Kampf im Schloß Proserpina zu beenden. Doch die Freude über den Sieg, währte nicht lange, nachdem sie den schrecklichen Preis erfuhren, der mit der vollen Macht der Peitsche zusammen hing, denn sie bedeutete John's Tod. *'1944': (Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin) Der Vampirkünstler Brauner hat Draculas Schloß wieder auferstehen lassen, weswegen Jonathan Morris, der Sohn von John Morris und Charlotte Aulin, eine Nachfahring des Fernandez/Belnades-Clans, ihn aufhalten müssen. Nachdem sie das Schloß erreicht haben, treffen die beiden auf Vincent, einen Priester, der ebenfalls ausgesandt wurde, um ihnen zu helfen. Während der Erkundung des Schloßes treffen sie auf einen mysteriösen Geist namens Wind, der sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten an die beiden weitergibt und für Jonathan ein Art Mentor ist. Kurz darauf entdecken sie eines von Brauner's vielen Portraits, die er dazu benutzt, das Schloß zu kontrollieren. Nachdem sie den Aufbau des Portratis verstanden haben, schließt Charlotte daraus, dass man, um die Verbindung dazu aufzulösen und damit Brauner zu schwächen, man ins innere des Portraits muss, um dort das Böse zu zerstören. Nachdem sie den kopflosen Ritter Dullahan besiegt haben, treffen sie auf Loretta, die ihnen mitteilt, dass sie geringfügig Brauner's Kräfte geschwächt haben. Nach dem zweiten Portrait, treffen sie auf Brauner selbst, der abstreitet Dracula wiederbeleben zu wollen und sagt, dass er keine Loyalität gegenüber dem dunklen Lord hat, aufgrund seiner wiederkehrenden Fehler. Später treffen sie auf den Grim Reaper, der im Glauben ist, dass Dracula längst wiederbelebt worden wäre. Nachdem er herausfindet, dass dem nicht so ist, beschließt er einen Plan, um die jungen Vampirjäger für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Kurz darauf treffen die beiden auf Stella im Turm des Grim Reapers. Nachdem sie besiegt wurde, verliert sie einen Anhänger, der die wahre Natur von Loretta und ihr, sowie des Geistes Wind enthüllt. Wind gibt sich schließlich als Geist von Eric Lecarde zu erkennen und Stella und Loretta sind seine Töchter. Er bittet Charlotte und Jonathan daraufhin einen Weg zu finden, den beiden wieder ihr altes ich zurück zu geben. Später treffen sie erneut auf den Grim Reaper, den sie trotz seines Wunsches, nicht mit Brauner in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, bekämpfen. Nachdem Charlotten den Sanctuary Spruch erlernt hat, ein mächtiger Zauber, der den Fluch des Vampirismus aufhebt und den Toten ermöglicht in Frieden zu ruhen, wurde es klar, dass dies der einzige Weg ist, um Stella und Loretta zu retten, weswegen Charlotten und Jonathan sich nun auf die Jagd nach den Schwestern machen, um ihnen zu helfen. Nach einem unnachgiebigen Kampf, erlangten Stelle und Loretta ihre Sinne wieder zurück und erzählen Jonathan, dass es ihnen möglich ist, die ruhenden Kräfte der Vampire Killer Peitsche zu erwecken, jedoch dass es für ihn tötlich sein kann, da er kein direkter Nachfahr der Belmonts ist. Ob Jonathan ihr Angebot annimmt, oder nicht, hängt von der Entscheidung des Spielers ab. Wenn er es tut, muss er einen Test gegen die Erinnerungen der Peitsche bestehen, der aus einem Kampf gegen eine Illusion des legendären Richter Belmont besteht. Wenn er den Kampf gewinnt, wird er als der wahre Erbe der Peitsche anerkannt und es ist ihm mögliche ihre wahren Kräfte zu wecken. Egal welche Entscheidung der Spieler trifft, wird Jonathan gesagt, damit er Brauner besiegen kann, müssen Charlotten und er Brauner's Atelier betretten, das mit vier Schlößern versiegelt ist. Nachdem sie Zugang zu seinem Atelier haben und ihn schließlich besiegen können, verflucht er sie und sagt ihnen, dass er nur versuchte seine Familie zu beschützen. An diesem Punkt erscheint der Der Tod und setzt den finalen Stoß gegen Brauner, was bewirkt dass das Siegel des Thronsaals gebrochen wird und Dracula wiederauferstehen kann. Daraufhin formen Dracula und der Tod ihr eigenes Duo, um gegen die beiden zu kämpfen. Kurz bevor die beiden endgültig besiegt sind, gibt der Grim Reaper seine Seele an Dracula, um damit seine wahre Form zu wecken. Nach einem heftigen Kampf, können sie Dracula schließlich besiegen. Nachdem seine Seele nicht länger an das Schloß gebunden ist, verlässt Erics Seele schließlich die Welt. In einem letzten Abschied, kann er noch einmal seine Töchter sehen, denen er sagt, dass sie sich keine Schuld geben sollen, für das, was passiert ist. Das Abenteuer endet damit, dass die vier verzweifelt versuchen Vincent zu finden, von dem sie glauben, dass er in den Trümmern des Schloßes gefangen ist. Ohne ihr wissen, versucht dieser jedoch, sie einzuholen. *'1999': (Demon Castle War) Die letzte und finale Wiederbelebung von Dracula fand statt im Jahr 1999. Er startete erneut eine bösartige Kampagne um die ganze Menschheit zu vernichten. Doch er wurde besiegt von Julius Belmont, dem ersten Belmont seit über 200 Jahren, einem Hakuba Priester, Alucard und einer Belnades und sein Körper wurde endgültig zerstört. Desweiteren wurde eine Zeremonie abgehalten, in welcher seine Kräfte und das Schloß in einer Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt wurden, damit endete Draculas Rückkehr-Zirkel endgültig... oder auch nicht, denn obwohl der Zirkel von Vlad Tepes, oder Mathias Cronqvist damit endete, das Vermächtnis von Dracula lebte weiter, wiedergeboren als Soma Cruz. 21tes Jahrhundert *'2035': (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) Soma war ein Austauschschüler, der sich im 2035 in Japan befand, das Jahr in dem die erste Sonnenfinsternis des 21ten Jahrhunderts statt fand. Er und seine gute Freundin, Mina Hakuba, waren dabei sich das Spektakel anzusehen, als das Schicksal zu schlug. Beide wurden in Dracula's Schloß transportiert. Ohne lange nachzudenken und um Mina zu schützen, machte sich Soma sofort auf den Weg ins Schloß um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen und sie beide aus dem dämonischen Einfluss zu retten. Soma traf dort auf verschiedene andere Personen, die ins Schloß gezogen wurden und erfuhr von ihnen, dass Dracula zwar tot ist, das Schloß jedoch einen neuen Meister sucht. Als er gegen die Monster des Schloßes kämpfte, zeigte er eine Fähigkeit, der er sich vorher selbst nicht bewusst war: Die Power of Dominance, eine Fähigkeit, mit der er die Seelen von besiegten Gegnern stehlen konnte und sie an seinen Willen binden konnte, in verschiedenen Formen und Effekten. Diese übernatürliche Eigenschaft stammte direkt von Dracula's primärer Kraft, der Fähigkeit, Monster zu beherrschen. Durch diese Kraft und die Gespräche mit anderen, realisierte Soma bald eine schokierende Erkenntis: Seine Kräfte und Dracula's Seele waren ein und das selbe -- Soma war die nächste Inkarnation von Dracula selbst und deswegen sollte er Castlevania als neuer Herr und Meister übernehmen. Soma war allerdings von der Idee, der neue dunkle Lord zu werden, nicht so begeistert und er traf auf einen aufgebrachten Missionar, namens Graham Jones, der sich selbst für die Inkarnation von Dracula hielt, da er genau an dem Tag im Jahr 1999, geboren wurde, als Dracula endgültig getötet wurde. Nachdem Soma seine Power of Dominance zeigte, wurde er damit zur Zielscheibe von Graham und die beiden lieferten sich einen Kampf, den Soma zwar gewinnen konnte, bei dem er aber auch einen großen Teil der Macht des Schloßes in sich aufnahm und so gefährlich nahe davor war, Dracula selbst zu werden. Soma ging dann den Ratschlag von Genya Arikado nach und reißte in das Chaotic Realm, wo er sich Chaos stellen musste, der Quelle von Draculas dunkler Macht, wenn er dem Band mit dem Schloß entkommen wollte. Soma erhielt über Telepathie aufmunternte Worte von Mina und seinen anderen Freunden, die er im Schloß kennen lernte, und so war es ihm möglich Chaos zu besiegen, seine eigene Identität zu behalten, Draculas Erbe zu wiederstehen und mit allen aus Castlevania zu entkommen, dass wieder in der Sonnenfinsternis versiegelt wurde. Durch diese persönliche Herausforderung, wurde Soma offener und vetrauensvoller seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber, doch die mysteriöse Kraft von Dracula ruhte immer noch in ihm. *'2036': (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Ein Jahr später, wurde Soma in Hakuba City von der geheiminsvollen Celia Fortner angegriffen, einer Priesterin eines Kultes, der sich der Wiedererweckung Dracula's verschrieben hat. Celia verschwand mit der erbitterten Erklärung, dass Soma eliminiert werden würde, koste es, was es wolle, so dass sie seine Kraft nehmen könne, um den dunklen Lord damit wiederzubeleben. Arikado versicherte Soma, dass er und seine Leute sich um die Situation kümmern würden, doch Soma war nicht bereit, einfach nichts zu tun; Er jagte Celia bis zu ihrem Hauptquartier, welches ein massiver Nachbau von Dracula's Schloß war und ein weiteres mal musste er seine Power of Dominance einsetzen, um die Dämonen im Schloß zu bekämpfen. Soma traf während seiner Erkundung mehrmals auf Celia, wie auch auf die beiden Männer Dmitrii Blinov und Dario Bossi, die, wie auch Graham Jones, am Todestag Draculas geboren wurden, weswegen sie als Kandiaten gelten, die die Kräfte des dunklen Lords erhalten sollen. Dmitrii und Dario versuchten mehrmals ihn zu töten, unterlagen jedoch, weswegen Celia ihre Strategie änderte: Sie wollte Dracula's Einfluß in Soma zum Vorschein bringen, indem sie mit Soma's Gefühlen spielte. Soma beobachtete wie Mina von Celia getötet wurde und sein Hass und Wunsch nach Rache explodierten, so dass er kurz davor war der neue Dracula zu werden, als ihn Arikado noch rettete und ihm erklärte, dass das ganze nur ein Trick von Celia war. Soma’s erdbebenartige Emotionen ermöglichten es Dmitrii, dessen Seele in Soma ruhte, nachdem er von ihm besigt wurde, sich selbst wiederzubeleben. Er und Celia flüchteten mit der Ankündigung, ihren ursprünglichen Plan wieder aufnehmen zu wollen, Soma zu töten, damit Dmitritt seinen Platz als neuer dunkler Lord einnehmen kann. Soma verfolgte beide bis in de Abgrund des Schloßes, wo er miterlebte, wie Celia von Dmitrii geopfert wurde und wie er die Kräfte eines unheilvolen Dämons aufsaugte. Beide kämpften gegeneinander, als Dmitrii's Seelen ihn überwältigten und sein Körper explodierte und den gigantischen monströsen Dämon Menace schuf, den Soma jedoch auch besiegen konnte. Die dunklen Kräfte und Seelen von Menace schoßen plötzlich in Soma und waren kurz davor, auch ihn zu überwältigen. Erneut war er kurz davor, selbst die neue Verkörperung des dunklen Lords zu werden. Doch durch seinen starken Willen, konnte er sich dem Einfluss entgegenstellen und entkam dem zusammenstürzendem Schloß von Celia's Kult, wo er sich mit seinen Freunden und Verbündeten wieder traf. Soma berichtete Arikado gegenüber ein Gefühl der Schuld, dass er nicht die Rolle des dunklen Lords akezptiert, eine Rolle die theologisch notwendig ist, damit Gott das einzig Gute sein kann, doch Arikado versicherte ihm, dass selbst wenn man irgendwann wieder einen dunklen Lord brauchen sollte, gibt es keinen Grund, warum es nur er sein sollte. Nachdem er seine letzte Herausforderung gemeistert hatte, war Soma endlich frei sein Leben zu leben, wie es sein sollte. Es ist jedoch unbekannt, ob dies das Ende von Soma's Geschichte ist... *'2037': (Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku) Julius Belmont's Protegé Curtis Lang kämpft gegen den schurkischen Vampir Olrox, der sowohl die Mächte der Menschheit, als auch die des Chaos erobern will. Referenzen * The Castlevania Dungeon * GameFAQs * Japanische Timeline (2002) * Japanische Timeline (2005) * Castlevania Xtreme Desktop (2005) en:Castlevania Timeline es:Cronología de Castlevania Kategorie:Timelines